


Nightmare

by pun_intended



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Direction One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pun_intended/pseuds/pun_intended
Summary: Always in my heart, @harrystyles.Yours sincerely, @louist91
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic- type this I ever wrote, it's not my favorite but I liked the storyline. I'm working on a much longer story, hopfully I'll start posting it soon

The sound of a gentle sob jolted Louis awake. He glanced at the clock. 1:32 in the morning. Everything was dark, and enveloped in the heavy, peaceful silence of the midst of the night, except for the muffled hiccups coming from beside him. He rolled over, and propped himself up on his elbow. He reached over and gingerly placed his hand on Harry's cheek. It was wet with tears. He gently wiped his eyes with his thumb, and softly patted his shoulder. It was shaking.  
"Harry, love. Wake up. What's wrong?" he whispered.  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. They were all red and sticky. He looked lost and confused, as if he was trying to make out whether it not he was still dreaming. His hair was plastered to his forehead. He looked up at Louis, and a fresh, hot tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
"Sit up, love, sit up. What's wrong?" Louis whispered.  
He gently brushed Harry's hair away from his face and pulled him into a tight hug. He started softly rubbing his back, but it only made him cry harder.  
"Don't cry, love. Don't cry. I'm here. It's alright. You're safe."  
Harry slowly lifted his head, and took a deep breath.  
"I had. . . I had. . . a dream." He stuttered out.  
"It's alright, it's alright. You're alright."  
"I. . . you. . . you died." At that Harry's voice cracked. He rested his head on Louis' shoulder and began sobbing again. Louis ran his fingers through his hair, and gently soothed him. But he had started crying as well.  
"Don't worry. I'm here, I'm staying here. I'll always be here. Don't worry. Oh, love. Don't cry. Please, don't cry."  
Harry took another deep breath and shuddered.  
"Don't . . .don't leave me. Stay with me."   
Louis held him tighter, and whispered:  
"I'm staying, love. I'm staying with you. I'm here. I'm okay. You're okay. And if anything ever happens to me, love? You'll forever be in my heart. Always. Promise."


End file.
